


A cause de moi

by AlscoChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hales, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Hale Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: La rencontre de Stiles et Derek au commissariat, juste après l'incendie.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	A cause de moi

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous préviens que ça ne va pas être jojo les haricots ; ça parle de la mort de la famille de Derek et de celle de la mère de Stiles.
> 
> Bonne Lecture ! ... préparez quand même les mouchoirs tout de même.

Son corps entier tremblait, son cœur avait des ratés, ses joues étaient sèches alors que ses yeux larmoyaient.

Sa main, prise de soubresauts, passa dans ses cheveux, les lissant difficilement en arrière. Il baissa la tête, regarda ses chaussures, constata les cendres qui les recouvraient.

Il déglutit avec peine. Bodel.

Il secoua sa tignasse et griffa sa nuque avec ses ongles lupins, afin de se concentrer sur son environnement et non sur les évènements passés.

Seulement, il n'y parvenait pas, aussi, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et enfonça vivement ses griffes à l'arrière de son crâne, gémissant à peine lorsque le sang perla contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il sursauta et se retint difficilement de sortir les crocs lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Il releva le visage et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en tombant dans d'immenses prunelles noisettes. Il fronça le nez et toisa sévèrement le gamin qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire incertain, ses yeux vacillants entre son visage et le sol.

\- B-B'jour…

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, son regard intransigeant toujours posé sur la forme atrocement maigre devant lui. Il pouvait voir de grandes cernes noires sous les jolies iris, et les lèvres abîmées qui étaient actuellement mordillées par les petites dents blanches. Il constata le corps tremblotant, les doigts agités nerveusement, les poings serrés compulsivement.

\- … Je… J'suis … j' m'appelle..  
\- J'me fous de qui t'es.

Les petites lèvres roses s'entrouvrent, les yeux s'écarquillent, le corps se repli.

Une pointe de culpabilité perce son cœur, mais la douleur de sa récente perte la lui fait oublier pour refermer son cœur à toute émotion.

\- … J'suis désolé… pour… ta famille.

Il montre ses dents -humaines bien heureusement- au petit et grogne d'une voix rauque et plein de rage :

\- Tu sais pas c'que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un, morveux, alors dégage ! Tu vas me rendre malade à ainsi polluer mon air !

Le mioche a une brutale inspiration avant que cette dernière ne se bloque, son souffle toujours dans ses poumons gonflés d'air et de douleur. Ses yeux sont plein d'horreur, ils sont horrifiés, grands ouverts à fixer son aîné.

Et alors, l'enfant fond en larmes, tout en se laissant tomber au sol. Sur les genoux, ses bras contre son ventre, replié sur ses cuisses, il laissa sa peine sortir de son corps. Il se balança frénétiquement d'avant en arrière.

Choqué, Derek se redressa et s'approcha, jusqu'à se mettre accroupi près de la forme sanglotant. Il posa une main hésitante sur le dos du petit, mais ce dernier hurla en se dégageant de son contact. Il hurla si fort qu'instantanément son père sortit de son bureau et courut vers lui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en avisant le jeune Hale ainsi penché sur son fils, la mine inquiète. En s'approchant un peu plus, il put entendre la voix brisée de son enfant chuchoter :

\- J'veux plus tuer personne, j'veux plus rendre les gens malade… s'vous plait. J'j'veux plus… non…

L'enfant cria une nouvelle fois lorsque le shérif tenta de le toucher. Mais il le tint tout de même contre son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son bureau, où il le posa doucement sur le petit divan.

Noah adressa un regard suspicieux à Derek, qui les avait suivit.

\- Que s'est-il passé, gamin ?  
\- J'sais pas m'sieur.

L'homme de loi ne put en demander davantage car son fils commençait à se débattre plus violemment, ses hurlements semblant sur le point d'arracher les cordes vocales de sa bouche.

Si au départ, il essaya de le maintenir, il cessa bien vite en se rendant compte que cela blessait l'enfant. Hors, dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, le garçon se jeta en arrière, cognant son crâne contre le sol. Derek était figé, tétanisé par la scène se déroulant face à lui, démuni face au désespoir qui se lisant dans le regard du shérif.

Timidement, il s'approcha du petit et sans prendre ombrage de l'avertissement du père, il passa un bras sous le petit corps se débattant puis l'attira contre le sien.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque les doigts de l'enfant s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras, ni quand les ongles le firent saigner. Doucement, il enfouit sa paume dans les mèches châtains puis il appuya le visage rouge contre son épaule. Le corps se contorsionna entre ses bras, mais il tint bon, malgré la grimace qui déforma ses traits lorsque les petites dents se plantèrent près de sa clavicule. Il posa ses lèvres près de son oreille et chuchota :

\- Calme toi, gamin. Chuuuuut; reprends ton calme. Allez.

Il étouffait les cris du garçon contre son cœur, qui battait la chamade alors que la détresse et le désespoir du père et du fils saturaient ses sens.

Au bout d'une heure interminable, le petit sembla à bout de force. Aussi, il devint mou dans les bras puissants du loup. Il le berça encore un long moment, le gamin sanglotant dans son maillot, ses petits doigts fermement agrippés à ses manches.

Le shérif se racla la gorge et avança doucement vers eux. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux de son fils, son cœur se serrant en avisant le mouvement de recul du gamin à son contact.

\- Je vais te ramener, Stiles, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, il resserra ses bras autour de Derek, qui fit glisser sa main en des mouvements circulaires dans le dos fin.

\- Tu… Derek. As-tu quelque part où passer la nuit ?

Le brun détourna la tête, la gorge soudain prise dans un étau. Il refusa de croiser le regard compatissant.

\- Tu peux venir chez nous, si tu le souhaites.

Ses bras raffermirent leur prise sur le corps tremblant dans ses bras alors qu'il se relevait d'un mouvement souple, les jambes de l'enfant s'enroulant à ses hanches.

Le shérif lui offrit de dormir dans la chambre du petit, qui refusait encore de le lâcher. Ainsi, malgré que Noah ait installé un matelas près du lit de son enfant, Derek se coucha avec le petit, qui grimpa sur son torse et s'endormit en écoutant les battements de son cœur contre sa joue. Le loup passait ses mains dans les mèches ébouriffées, doucement, jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne l'emporte à son tour.

Il fut réveillé par un cauchemar, dans lequel il voyait sa famille dans les flammes ravageant sa maison. Il se redressa vivement sur le lit, pressant instinctivement le gamin contre son oceur pour qu'il ne chute pas.

D'ailleurs, ses grands yeux noisette l'observaient avec attention. Il souffla en se laissant retomber en arrière, le petit étroitement serré contre lui. Le gamin passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, faisant presque ronronner le loup en lui, mais il se retint et préféra ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, gamin.

Voyant que l'enfant ne semblait pas disposé à lui répondre, occupé qu'il était à jouer avec ses cheveux, il reprit ;

\- Pourquoi as-tu eu cette réaction ?

Les mouvements doux cessèrent. Le gosse gigota, mal à l'aise, blottit son petit nez froid contre sa gorge et souffla ;

\- Je… j'ai… J'veux pas t'rendre malade. J'ai déjà… ma maman… je l'ai déjà rendue malade. Je voulais pas… elle est morte. Je voulais pas … qu'elle meurt à cause de moi… m-mais… j'l'ai tué. Elle l'a dit ! Co-comme toi. Elle l'a dit ! Q-que… que je … c'est moi … MOI… qui… j'l'ai… rendue malade. J'ai tué ma maman…

Le petit s'étouffait dans ses larmes.

\- J'voulais… pas… tout ça. … J'promets que… j'ai jamais voulu… tuer ma maman. … J'ai essayé… de toute mes forces.

L'enfant tient sa poitrine, ses doigts crispés sur son haut, semblait avoir mal au cœur.

\- J'ai… j'l'ai plus regardé… j'l'ai plus touché… j'ai plus parlé… je… j'ai essayé de plus respirer près d'elle… mais… c'était trop dur de pas respirer… ça… l'a tué. Ça l'a tué que je respire… Pourquoi j'ai pas arrêté de respirer pour qu'elle vive ?! J'aurais dû cesser de respirer pour qu'elle continue de vivre ! J'ai volé son air, j'ai volé son … sa vie.

La crise d'angoisse interrompit sa litanie, le faisant se recroqueviller sur le corps de Derek, qui l'enlaça en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il le sentait s'agiter contre lui, son corps puissant tremblait, ses mains se crispaient, ses griffes laceraient les draps autour d'eux. L'une de ses paumes enserra sa hanche, les griffes pénétrant sa peau douloureusement..

Doucement, il se tourna et passa ses mains sur le visage tordu de peur et de douleur. Il le cajola de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les prunelles bleues ne s'ouvrent. Immédiatement, il fut plaqué contre le torse musclé, le souffle précipité contre sa joue, les bras l'étouffant presque dans l'étreinte.

Il passa une main tendre dans les mèches ébouriffées et embrassa le front moite, puis le cou brûlant.

\- S-Stiles…  
\- Je suis là mon ange.

Le jeune homme de vint-quatre ans se pressa un peu plus contre Derek, déposant une multitude de baiser sur son visage et ses lèvres. Il entonna ensuite une berceuse, qu'il cessa lorsque la respiration de son loup redevint lourde de sommeil.

Après toutes ces années, il leur était toujours impossible de dormir convenablement l'un sans l'autre, tout comme il leur était inconcevable de ne pas s'aimer.


End file.
